Shattered Innocence
by UsedKittens
Summary: Gothel's eyes darkened, as she imagined all the wonderful things she could teach her daughter. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has been swimming around in my head for a while, honestly it came to mind after the first time I watched Tangled; but for some reason I had trouble putting it together. Anyway this has nothing to do with Unhealthy Attraction which I do plan to finish... one day :O

WARNING: This story involves sexual acts with a minor. Don't like dont read.

Disclaimer: Tangled is owned by UsedKittens. JK! I do not own it, Plese dont come after me disney! 8(

* * *

><p>Shattered Innocence<p>

Gothel crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, as she brought her wine glass to her mouth. Her brow furrowed annoyed as she finished her twelfth glass. No matter how much she drank, she could never become intoxicated. She had managed it a few times in her youth, but that was centuries ago. _Many things have changed since then_. Gothel pondered, as she looked over to the lit fireplace where her daughter laid resting on a rug.

_My daughter_, Gothel smirked maliciously. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she'd managed to sneak into the palace, and steal the king and queen's child right from under their noses. Taking the girl hadn't been her first thought. She truly had desired to take only one lock of hair, and continue living a life of solitude; but as soon as she watched the hair lose its magic from a single cut, she really had no other choice. _Anyone in my place would have done the same_, Gothel thought, before sighing.

Today is the twenty-fifth of October, one of her least favorite days of the year. She reached over the table for her wine bottle. When she finished refilling her glass, she held it up in front of her. "Happy Birthday," Gothel whispered somberly to herself. Then downed the wine in one swig. She laid the glass down onto the table, and held her head in her hands as she felt her emotions swell up. She hated her birthday, it always reminded her that she is truly alone.

When she was younger, and lived in her village. She had no problem finding wealthy men to marry her, but as soon as they found out she couldn't give them sons, they wanted nothing to do with her. "Beautiful but barren," Gothel spat out bitterly. Eventually she was cast out and ignored. She spent a short period as a midwife, but over time she grew tired of being mocked behind her back, and decided to live her life alone. _Until the girl came along..._ Gothel stilled as her thoughts sunk in. The girl trusts me. I could make her do whatever I wish…

She slowly stood up and walked over to Rapunzel. She stopped inches from her and stared down at her small form appreciatively. Rapunzel was no longer a toddler, but far from a teen. Gothel's eyes darkened as she imagined all the wonderful things she could teach her. The girl is young; yes perhaps a bit too young. - But if I teach her now, imagine how skilled she will be later. Gothel made up her mind, but she would have to go about this delicately. She crouched down in front of her daughter, making sure not to wake her; then gingerly ran her hand up her tummy, relishing in the feel of her soft limbs. She rested her hand on the small buttons of her dress, unbuttoning one and then another.

" Mommy?"

Gothel froze worriedly, then slowly moved her gaze upward expecting Rapunzel to look afraid; but instead she looked up at her with trusting eyes. "Uh Mommy is just trying to cool you off dear. You're not too warm?" Rapunzel sat up, and closed the two buttons her mother opened on her dress. "No I feel fine." Gothel frowned, and quickly tried to think of a way to get her daughter nude, without making her feel uncomfortable. _I've got it._

" Well it's very late in the night flower. Head up to the bathroom, and I'll run you a bath before bed," she rolled her eyes as her daughter started to protest. "But mommy I took one this evening! I'm not even dir -"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Rapunzel, upstairs now!" Rapunzel opened her mouth, but closed it frowning as she walked past her mother in a huff upstairs. Gothel smirked at her cleverness, then grabbed two towels out of the kitchen. When she walked into the bathroom Rapunzel already had the water running. She was sitting on a small stool, sticking her hand under the large valve testing the temperature. " Is it almost warm sweetheart?"

"Just about," her daughter responded as she stood up and began stripping her clothing. When she was done, Gothel took her place on the stool and watched Rapunzel step into the tub. Gothel then reached down and picked up a bar of soap to lather into a towel, only to stop as her daughter groaned loudly.

" Mommmy I'm not a little baby. I can bathe myself." A cross look spread over Gothels features for a moment, but then she thought of something. "All right then, you can have the towel and I'll just use my hands." Rapunzel stared at the rag for a second, then shrugged and took it from her mother's grasp.

"Ok ."

As her daughter washed under her arms and around her neck, Gothel took the soap into her hands and began washing up her legs. When she finally reached her upper inner thigh, she scooted her stool closer to the tub and leaned in more towards Rapunzel. Steadily she moved her hand up and began washing her center, eventually Gothel stopped using soap and was simply rubbing her sensitive area. When she felt Rapunzel try and push her hand away, she wrapped her arm around her back, and pulled her securely into her chest as she continued caressing her between the legs. Gothel frowned as she felt her daughter trying to squirm away from her, she leaned her head down and whispered into her ear.

"Relax sweetheart, Mommy would never try to harm you."

After a few more soft words, Gothel smiled as she felt her daughter calm down completely and lay against her. She moved her hand faster between her legs, until Rapunzel leaned back and moaned quietly. Gothel moved forward kissing her daughters ear . "That's my good girl," she whispered "release for your Mommy." As soon as those words escaped her lips, Rapunzels hips bucked forward roughly against her hand. Gothel grinned, as she took in the beautiful sight of her daughter experiencing her first orgasm. She pulled her into an embrace, and rubbed her back until she was down from her high. When she could feel her breathing was back to normal, Gothel pulled the cork in the tub and help Rapunzel out.

As she dried off her daughter, she noticed that her eyes stayed glued to the floor. She placed her hand under Rapunzels chin and made her look at her. "I'm so proud of you."

Rapunzel looked up at her confused.

"But I didn't really do anything..."

"You let mommy love you completely,' Gothel replied, as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I think you deserve to sleep with Mommy tonight. How does that sound?" Gothel felt her heart warm, when a large grin spread across Rapunzel's face "Really!?"

" Yes. Now go get changed"

Gothel walked into her room and changed into a sheer night gown. She laid out onto her bed with a smug grin, everything is going her way. Not only did she have youth, beauty, and a child; but in the years to come, she would have a well-trained lover. She sat up slightly as she heard her door creek and Rapunzel slowly walked in.

"Come here my pet." She grinned as her daughter happily hopped onto the bed, and into her arms. Gothel was tempted to show her child more, but honestly wasn't in the mood. Perhaps tomorrow. She laid them both back, wrapping her arms possessively around Rapunzel's waist. "Mommy?"

"Yes flower?" Rapunzel snuggled in closer. "I want to love you completely." Gothel smirked triumphantly, then began petting her daughters golden hair. " In time my flower, for now rest." Rapunzel nodded with heavy eye lids, then dozed off in her mother's bosom. Gothel stared down at her as she slept with dark eyes.

"Yes rest my pet. For I have much in store for you."

A/N: I felt like such a creeper while I wrote this. =/

* * *

><p>I was thinking about doing little one shots for this, through the years. Eventually having Rapunzel ask flynn at the camp fire about his relationship with his mother, and having it be one huge awkward moment when she revealed hers. but thats a maybe.<p>

so what did you guys think? review and i'll make it worth your while.. *wink wink*

jk I dont do that...anymore :Oooo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Think I'm going to continue this. I Hope it's not too bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rapunzel stepped back from her bed room wall happily, she'd just finished another picture of her Mother. "What do you think Pascal?" The green gecko on her shoulder tilted his head to the side, then nodded in approval. "I think it looks good too," Rapunzel replied proudly. Her eyes scanned over the painting, they lingered for a long moment on her mother's bosom. She didn't understand why she loved this part of her so much. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud noise from down stairs. "Mothers back!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

She hurriedly pushed her dresser in front of the painting, then moved her hand in front of pascal; but he turned his head defiantly. "Pascal, you know Mommy will throw you out the window if she sees you again." The gecko nodded his head in understanding, then allowed her to place him on the bed.

"Flower! I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?! I have one too!" Rapunzel yelled joyfully. She rushed downstairs, her hair trailing a few inches behind her. When she finally reached their living room, she couldn't help but smile at the large bundle her mother was carrying. "Did my flower behave while I was gone?"

"Yes, yes!" Rapunzel replied happily, bouncing up and down to get a better look, but she was still too short. Gothel kneeled down, pulling back the blanket. Inside was a large jar of silvery white paint. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she lifted the jar with both hands. "It's so pretty!"

Gothel smiled as she moved over to her coat rack, and removed her cloak. "Well of course dear, I made it. Oh and I brought blue berrieees! We're having cobbler tonight."

Rapunzel set the jar down, then ran up and grabbed her mother's arm. "That's great mommy but I have something to show you!" Before Gothel could interject, she was already being pulled upstairs.

"Goodness Rapunzel! What are you-"

"Just wait right here," Rapunzel replied. She moved over to her dresser, pushing it out of the way to reveal a beautiful portrait. She turned towards her mother for her reaction, only to see that her attention was on her bed. Gothel was scowling over it confused.  
>"Mommy?"<p>

"I could've sworn I saw something move..." Rapunzel glanced over to her bed worried, then walked over to her Mother and grabbed her hand. " Look Mommy, look what I made you!"

She watched her walk over to the painting and slide her hands over the outline of her face. She wasn't sure if she liked it, because of the shocked expression across her features. "D-Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked nervously. Gothel turned around and lowered herself to her daughter's level, embracing her tightly. "Oh flower, I love it. I didn't know you were capable of this."

Rapunzel felt her heart flutter as she buried herself into her mother's neck. She could feel her bosom pressing into her undeveloped chest and sighed. She pulled away slightly. "Mommy can I have a bath now?"

Gothel tilted her head. "Don't you want dinner first sweetheart?"

"No I want a bath - Please," she added once she noticed her mother's frown at her demanding tone. Gothel thought it over for a moment, then leaned in and rubbed her nose against hers. "Alright then, go run the water."

_Yes_! Rapunzel thought as she ran off into the bathroom. She loved it when mother would touch her, she wanted to do the same. _But mommy says I'm too small to love her properly.." She thought despondently._

Rapunzel smiled up at Gothel, when she walked in with two towels. Then turned away quickly as she began removing her clothing. Rapunzel felt extremely nervous all of a sudden, she had never seen her nude. "Is the water almost warm dear?"

"Uh huh ..." She removed her clothes, before stepping into the water. Keeping her eyes downward. Eventually, she heard and felt her mother enter the tub. Gothel sighed and leaned back. "Mmm this is heavenly..."  
>Rapunzel looked up, feeling a strong tingle throughout her body. Her mother's chest looked even better like this, floating above the water. She wasn't sure what those things in the middle were, but she wanted to touch them. Gothel sat up and motioned towards her daughter. "It's alright dear, I'm still mommy just unclothed. Come." Rapunzel moved into her lap and looked down curiously. "Mommy what's that?" She pointed towards her groin.<p>

Gothel looked down confused. Then chuckled pulling her closer. "When a girl becomes a women, she grows hair in that area..."

"I'm gonna have hair there too?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and in time these," Gothel said as she motioned to her chest. Rapunzel stared there, then looked up at her. "Will mine be as big as yours?" Gothel laughed. "Most likely not..."  
>"Mommy?"<br>"Hmm?"

"Can I touch them?"

Gothel smiled and took her daughter's small hand into her own, moving it up to palm her chest. "You can do as you wish, but be gentle dear." Rapunzel nodded, moving her fingers over the soft mound. She continued exploring squeezing one and then the other, eventually she trailed her hands down her flat stomach. Gothel began to giggle, then grasped her daughter's hands. "That tickles dear,"

Rapunzel blushed before hanging her head. "Sorry.."

Gothel sensed her daughter's displeasure and cupped her cheek to make her look at her. "It's alright sweet heart, here." She moved her hands back up to her chest. "Keep your hands here."  
>She felt her mother wrap one hand behind her back, the other slipped down below the water. She moaned quietly, when she felt her fingers move in slow circles around her folds. Rapunzel rocked her hips with her hand, occasionally squeezing her mother's breast. Gothel's hand moved faster, causing her daughter to grasp her chest too hard. She squeaked, prying her hand off and stopped her motions. "Rapunzel! I said be gentle!"<p>

Rapunzel looked up at her in lustful confusion, then groaned. "Mommy please don't stop..."

Gothel smirked deviously, as she rubbed her sore breast. "You want mommy to touch you?" Rapunzel nodded her head frantically. She was laid back into the tub, her mother towering over her. She closed her eyes and moaned as her hand returned to her core. She could feel the hard parts on the middle of her breast occasionally rubbing against her, bringing her even closer. She was caught off guard by her mother's deep moan. When she opened her eyes, she saw her other hand between her legs. '_Her hand – I wish it were mine...'_ Rapunzel's eyes clenched shut, as strong wave of pleasure went through her. It felt so good, but as quickly as it came it was gone; and only this weird bad feeling remained. She could feel her mother breathing heavenly on top of her, but eventually she sat up; pulling her up with her. Rapunzel hugged Gothel as she softly rubbed her back, this always made her feel better. She reached up and quickly pecked her cheek. "I love you mommy."

Gothel was surprised at first, but slowly smiled, "And I love you."

"I Love you more than that!" Rapunzel replied energetically. Which made Gothel laugh. She stroked her hair, her smile slowly turning into a despondent look as she locked eyes with her daughter.

Rapunzel shivered under that gaze. "Mommy?"

Gothel snapped out of her somber state. "Flower you finish getting washed, and I'll get dinner started ok?" Before she could even reply. Her mother had already jumped out of the tub. Rapunzel sat there staring at the spot where her mother was last confused. Had she done something wrong? There was so much she didn't understand.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll go back and fix later when I can get to a computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_'Mommy_,' Rapunzel thought somberly, as she searched through the pantry looking for anything that hadn't gone bad. It had been exactly three weeks since she'd last seen her. A part of her felt she would never comeback. Pascal watched her sadly from her shoulder, when she began to get frustrated.

Rapunzel paused for a moment, when a loaf of bread came into view. Excited, she moved a few pots out of the way, only to discover that half of the bread was covered in mold.

Pascal nudged his head against her neck, as she held it in her hand and shook sadly. A few tears began to fall, but she couldn't cry. '_Only the weak cry.'_

Rapunzel dropped the bread and wiped her face. "I'm sorry you had to see me cry Pascal..."

He tilted his head confused, and poked her heck, shaking his head in disagreement. Rapunzel smiled and rubbed his head. "I know, but Mommy doesn't like it..."

Pascal frowned. He didn't care for the women, especially after she attempted to throw him out of the tower.

Rapunzel walked slowly out of the pantry in deep thought. She tilted her head towards her friend. "Do you think something happened?"

Pascal shrugged. It was possible, but the women always managed to comeback. He looked over how small his friend had gotten, and hoped she would return soon.

Rapunzel grabbed a large pillow, and moved it towards the entrance in the floor her mother always used. She laid onto it and sighed despondently. She felt so tired, and weak. She looked up at Pascal as he poked her to keep her awake. "I'm sorry Pascal, but I can't..." She whispered, before drifting off.

It was so quiet and peaceful. Rapunzel wasn't sure where she was, but she didn't feel weak anymore. She tried to move forward, but there was nowhere to go. Until a light shined in the distance. Curiously, she attempted to move towards it. 'Flower.'  
>Rapunzel paused as a feminine voice entered her mind. 'Mommy?' The voice was more frantic this time. She was pulled forward into a warm body, her eye's shooting open. "Flower!"<p>

Rapunzel hugged her Mother back weakly, as she rubbed her back. "I thought you -I..." Gothel moved away slightly, and pulled a peach from her basket. Rapunzel hungrily took the fruit, sighing with each bite. She could feel her Mother stroking her hair worriedly. "This will never happen again, I swear it!"

Rapunzel paused between a bite confused. "What's a swear?"

She watched her mother roll her eyes, as she unclipped her cloak. A warmth passed through her when wrapped it around her. "That doesn't matter now."

Rapunzel nodded. She watched her mother limp over to the fire place. Her eyes scanned down her torn clothing, and widen at the large shreds in her dress. "Mommy you're bleeding!"

Gothel paused. Her hand slipping down as she rubbed her wound in a daze. "Yes – I'd almost forgotten..."

Rapunzel watched her somberly. Her features were so empty. She hugged her mother's cloak tighter, before moving over to her. Lovingly, she laid her small hand onto hers. Gothel snapped out of her trance, and looked down at her surprised. "It's ok Mommy, you're safe now..."

Rapunzel grabbed some of her hair and wrapped it around her mother's leg. She sang quietly, faintly lighting the room. When the song was finished, Gothel sighed peacefully and pulled her daughter into her lap.

Rapunzel snuggled into her bosom, enjoying the feel of her finger's stroking her hair. "Was it wolfs?"

Gothel frowned and held her closer. "No. There are many dangers in these woods. – That's why I keep you here, where it's saf-

"But you're not safe!" Rapunzel yelled. She sprang from her mother's lap.

"Rapunzel -"

"No. I should be there, I'm not a baby, I can protect you!"

Gothel stared at her in disbelief before chuckling. "Protect me? Darling don't be ridiculous! Look at you? You're scrawny and weak. You couldn't protect yourself, let alone me."

Rapunzels shook. Her words burning into her memory. She bit her bottom lip before slouching over. "T-Then I'll become strong! No one will ever-"

Gothel rolled her eyes and waved a hand in annoyance. "Enough of this nonsense, not another word."

Rapunzels knew that tone too well. She rubbed her eyes, hanging her head and turned away. Before her emotions could crashed down on her, Gothel walked over and turned her around. Soft fingers traced under Rapunzel's chin, calming her.

She looked up into icy blue eyes. "You must know that everything I do is to protect you."

Rapunzel grinned sadly, "I know."

Gothel blinked slowly, before leaning down and kissing her softly. They had done this a few times, at first it felt gross and slimy. But now it didn't bother her so much.

When her mother pulled back, she scanned over her, and the baskets left on the floor. "I'm going to bathe. Once you're full, come lay with me."

Rapunzel shook her head as she rubbed her stomach. She watched her walk away seductively, feeling a familiar tingle between her legs.

When Gothel was out of sight, she knelt down and pascal ran out onto her hand. He looked at her sadly, but she shook her head. "It's ok, mommy's just very honest. She would never hurt me..."

Pascal shook his head with a scowl, then stood up flexing his muscles. Rapunzel giggled and rubbed him on the head. "I know. - But she's right. I'm not strong. Not yet."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long. I lost all motivation to write for a while, but saw this on my flash drive, and decided to post. I should have more free time soon, so hopefully my motivation comes back. I Hope it's not too bad.


End file.
